Secret Admirer
by Sixsamchaos
Summary: It's valentine's day and our favorite little healer has certain plans for our favorite ditzy healer! One-shot for JulCan1987.


**Hello everyone! Just a little one-shot about Hanataro and Orihime! This little one-shot is also to you JulCan1987!**

**Please Read and Review to let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Admirer<strong>

Valentines Day. This day is known to be one of the loveliest holidays in the year. It can also be the most annoying as well. To most people, it is a day to spend time with that special someone, whether it was going on dates, exchanging gifts, or just sitting in a peaceful place to enjoy the sunset. For others, it is a day to make do on their feelings and reveal their love to another person, nervously waiting for loving acceptance or crushing rejection. It was a holiday that both humans and spirits enjoyed or despised very much, and soul reapers were no exception.

One little soul reaper with mid-length black hair and gentle blue eyes apparently seemed to be in both moods today. The soul reaper was very excited because today was the day that he would confess to the girl he had secretly loved for a long time. However, he was also extremely nervous that the woman wouldn't accept his feelings and knew that he would be devastated if that occurred.

The little soul reaper was none other than Hanataro Yamada of the fourth division. However, the soul reaper was a little different from how he was years ago. After large periods of training from his fellow shinigami, Ichigo and his friends, and even Xander and the Liberators, Hanataro was able to become Third Seat of the Fourth Division. He had gained the power of Bankai but was still training to master it. This was due to his previous captain, Retsu Unohana, being promoted to Head-Captain when old man Yamaoto finally decided to retire. This resulted in Isane Kotetsu becoming the new captain and Iemura becoming the new lieutenant. He had even grown a few inches as well, standing at five foot five and had some more confidence after that fiasco with Zennousha and the Winter War. However, he still had his shy, if somewhat clumsy, personality and still maintained his gentle spirit. (Pun intended. :] )

In terms of time, ten years had passed since the Winter War and things have pretty much settled down to the regular routine for the shinigami. For Ichigo and his friends, they had graduated from High School and were going on with their lives but still stayed in touch with both each other and their otherworldly allies.

Shaking his thoughts of the memories, Hanataro returned to the task he was doing. Making sure he had the items he had brought with him to the human world, the healer entered a small shop that was filled with Valentine décor. Searching through the aisles, the healer was looking for the perfect gift for his secret crush. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to catch his eye until a certain piece of jewelry flashed before him. Smiling, Hanataro went over to the counter where an old man was sitting at.

"Hello sir, I would like to purchase this please."

The old man looked to about seventy-to-eighty years old and seemed to be nearly asleep before Hanataro had grabbed his attention. The man had soft gray eyes and hair that had long since turned white from age. He had wrinkles on his face but interestingly, did not seem to make him look like his actual age. The shopkeeper also seemed to be intrigued by the item Hanataro had picked out.

"Hmmm. Are you sure lad? This pair is particularly expensive even for some of the richer customers."

Telling Hanataro the price of the item, the shopkeeper could obviously tell how saddened the man was if the deflated joy was any indicator. However, the old man felt something different about Hanataro as he studied him.

"Well, I must say that you have a good set eyes there kid. Many people tend to go for the clichés like flowers or chocolates and very few were able to choose an item like this. Tell me, what is the purpose of the purchase? Is it for your girlfriend?"

This question seemed to be the hit on the nail's head, as Hanataro blushed furiously and suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. "Well, um…you see…uh…"

Unable to finish the sentence, the soul reaper in disguise looked back up to see the old timer chuckling. "So it seems I was correct then," the man said chuckling.

"Well…money isn't the issue…I have more than enough to buy it," smiled Hanataro. Truthfully, the purchase would take a larger chunk out of Hanataro's savings and would definitely do quite a bit of damage too. But this wasn't the focus of the healer's thoughts; no it was the picture of the beautiful woman's smile and melodious laughter that was the center of his mind.

Unfortunately, the shopkeeper seemed to see through his little lie. "Hmm. I don't think so kid. I have been in this business for a long time and I know when someone's lying to me or trying to act confident."

This seemed to deflate Hanataro's mood even further, however, it gave way towards curiosity when the old timer smirked at him.

"Well, it seems that I was right again. It is very obvious that you seemed to be enticed by this young woman if you want the piece this badly. Tell you what kid. I'll give it to you for free, however, you promise to come here to buy any special gift for this special girl. So, is it a deal?"

Unable to respond to the shopkeeper's very generous gift, Hanataro bowed deeply to the old man. Chuckling at the respectful lad, the elder man placed the item in a small black box and wrapped it in a shining blue wrapping that glistened like starlight. However, before the shopkeeper had placed the item in the box, Hanataro placed a small object and attached it to the piece.

"Here you go lad, now before you go to woo this special gal of yours tell me your name so that I can tell you mine."

"Hanataro Yamada and thank you very much sir," responded Hanataro and bowed again to the old shopkeeper.

"Takeshi Tenkei young lad, and it was my pleasure to help. Now go on, you don't want to waste time talking to an old man over parcels now do you?" chuckled the old man.

Nodding, the healer took the gift carefully and left the store, but not without giving Takeshi one last bow before leaving.

"Aah, such a nice kid. He seemed a bit nervous though. Guess he plans on confessing to that girl of his isn't huh Hitomi." Smiling the old man grabbed a picture frame that held the picture of a beautiful woman smiling at an embarrassed younger Takeshi. Chuckling, the old timer was soon off in his own memories of his love.

Meanwhile, Hanataro was in such a good mood that it seemed he was about to burst any minute. He had made sure that his belongings were all secure and immediately ran to the suburban of Karakura Town.

It took no longer than an hour to reach the neighborhood of his secret crush, which was coincidentally the same neighborhood of Ichigo Kurosaki. The healer soon found himself in front of a moderate two-story house similar to that of the Kurosaki residence. The house itself was painted in a pale blue, yellow, and red and had three trees in front of the home.

Silently making sure that no one was looking Hanataro quickly took out the items that he had brought with him to the human world along with the gift the shopkeeper had given him. The bundle of gifts was in a small basket and was comprised of several things, an envelope, a cute white bunny plushy, the wrapped gift, and a small bouquet of flowers.

Making sure that everything was perfect, Hanataro pressed the house's doorbell.

"Who is it?" came the melodious voice of Hanataro's object of affections. The woman's voice made the healer suddenly freeze and immediately made him nervous. Losing his composure, Hanataro gently placed the basket on the doorstep and immediately jumped into the tree in the front yard just as the door was about to open.

Looking down from his hiding place, Hanataro saw the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with for so long. He also felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of her. She was indeed a gorgeous woman and gave off a very youthful feeling as well. Her figure was both slender and curvaceous with a bust size that most woman and girls would kill for. She wore a long yellow skirt that reached down to her ankles and white t-shirt that adorned a white rose. Her long auburn-orange hair swayed slightly in the breeze that somehow made her even more attractive. Her hazel eyes searching curiously for the person who had rang her doorbell before spotting the small basket on her doorstep.

This was none other than Orihime Inoue of Karakura Town.

"Hello? Did someone leave this?" called out Orihime. "Huh, I wonder what it could be?"

Examining the basket, she found an envelope, a bunny plushy, a small bouquet of flowers, and a beautifully wrapped present. Taking out the gift first, Orihime slowly removed the wrapping paper but made sure to keep it whole for later use. Opening the black box, she gasped at the item that lied inside.

It was silver charm bracelet that carried two charms within its chain. A small dove with an olive branch in its mouth and the yin half of the Chinese symbol for unity. The dove's body was a combination of stunning white gold and glistening crystals. The olive branch was of opal and emerald. The yin symbol was a breathtaking combination of gold and silver and carried an onyx gem.

The stunned woman slowly lifted out the bracelet and closely examined it. Upon turning over the yin symbol, she found an engraving that was equally surprising.

Orihime Inoue

Slowly placing the bracelet back into its box, the shocked woman turned to the envelope, hoping to find answers and the person who had sent this stunning gift to her. Upon opening the envelope, Orihime found a letter addressed to her. So sure that she was alone, she spoke out the contents of the letter.

_To Orihime Inoue,_

_I have written this letter to you to tell you a secret that I could no longer hold onto anymore. They say that no gifts are worth equal to that one special person in life. They are write, none of these gifts will ever compare to your beautiful smile and loving personality. You have traveled to places that no other had ever dared to dream to go. You have experienced the tragedy of reality and still you have come out as the victor. A victor not by battle but by heart and spirit. You have healed others with your touch and gave hope to those who have lost their fire. You are a true goddess of kindness and love._

_The moment we met, I saw you as a healer and comrade. As we got to know each other, we became friends, but to I it is different. To me, that friendship had developed into something more. Into something more powerful than any power in this world. It was because of this feeling that I realized how much I have loved you even if I didn't realize it myself._

_The items in this basket are my tokens of love to you. The bouquet of flowers represents my love for you till the very last flower dies. The small rabbit represents the loving care and fun spirit you possess that is able to cheer up even the most depressed of souls. The yin symbol represents my heart and soul. It shall belong to you for as long as I live and beyond._

_The dove represents the peace and serenity that you radiate. I admire your strength of heart and your wish for peace. It is the thought of your safety that pushes me to become stronger and protect you even at the cost of my own life. I know that even heaven will be improved by your presence._

_I'll Love You Forever,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

To say Orihime was shocked would be an understatement. The young woman had been completely floored by the letter that she had just read. Here was someone who was declaring their undying love for her even though said person wasn't there. Or so Orihime thought.

Hanataro on the other hand had been blushing like to tomorrow and could have easily been mistaken for a ripe tomato by the time Orihime had finished the letter. He had known that he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings but that was a little too much for him.

As Orihime put down the letter, her eyes drifted to the bouquet of flowers and saw that one of them was made out of plastic.

'_Love me till the very last flower dies…'_ thought Orihime. Her eyes then drifted to the small plushy and saw that it was indeed adorable. It mostly reminded her of Rukia and her love for Chappy the Rabbit. She then drifted back to the charm bracelet and smiled, as she felt her cheeks grow warm from the generous gifts that her secret admirer had "left behind." However, this led to a growing curiosity of who that admirer could be.

Deciding to think about it at a later time, she took one last look around the neighborhood before replying.

"Whoever you are Mr. Admirer, thank you for the gifts," smiled Orihime.

Hanataro was absolutely ecstatic! Although he was not able to tell her directly that he loved her, it was a wonderful feeling to know that she loved the presents he had left her.

'_Well, there's always next year.'_

Just as Orihime was about to reenter her home, the branch Hanataro was crouching on began to crack before it snapped altogether. Apparently the great powers had other ideas than leaving things like that. This led to Hanataro falling unceremoniously to the floor and face-planting into the ground.

Startled, Orihime rushed over to the injured soul reaper's side and turned over his body. This also came with the expected reaction.

"Hanataro! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you! Are you alright?" smiled Orihime.

"Uhhh. Well, that could have gone better," groaned Hanataro, clutching his head.

However, Orihime was no longer focused on the soul reaper per say but was more interested in what the soul reaper had. More specifically, the yang symbol made of the same material of that of the yin symbol attached to the silver chain on Hanataro's wrist.

"H-Hanataro, where did you get that?"

"Huh? What? This?"

It was then that Hanataro realized his mistake. The other half of the symbol charm was on his wrist! This meant that Orihime would find out that it was him who brought the presents. Expecting to get some sort of chastisement, Hanataro quickly shut his eyes and waited for the punishment to come.

However, instead he felt two smooth and warm arms around his neck and a weight on his shoulders. Opening his eyes, Hanataro found himself being hugged by his secret crush and immediately blushed at the contact. It took a few moments before the surprised soul reaper returned the hug and then heard something that sent his heart a flutter.

"Thank you Hana-kun for such a wonderful gift. It's one of the best gifts I ever received!" smile Orihime.

"Y-You're welcome…Orihime-c-chan," replied Hanataro nervously.

Releasing the hug, the two sat in silence for a moment before Orihime smiled and asked Hanataro something he had never expected.

"Would you like to come in for some tea Hana-kun," asked a smiling Orihime.

"Well…s-s-sure Orihime-c-chan," blushed Hanataro.

The two had gathered the items that remained at the doorstep. Taking out the charm bracelet, Hanataro gently attached it to Orihime's wrist and blushed when she smiled at him. The two turned to enter the house but not before one last surprise for Hanataro.

It was small and gentle but Hanataro had definitely felt the feeling of Orihime's lips on his cheek. The kiss caused our friend to not only have the biggest smile in the world but also caused him to burn brighter than any fire in both Earth and Soul Society.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hana-kun," smiled Orihime.

"Happy Valentine's Day Orihime-chan," smile Hanataro.

With that the two gently held hands before walking into the house. But as the door closed, the two lovebirds didn't sense the presence of two beings watching the couple.

Both were soul reapers and were dressed with the traditional uniform. However, one reaper was a captain with long flowing silver-gray hair, while the other wore a lieutenant's badge on their left arm and had on a pair of spectacles.

"You know, that wasn't a nice thing to do Iemura," said the captain.

"Bah! It wasn't that bad besides the kid has been crushing on that girl for a long time. It wouldn't hurt if he got a little push every now and then," replied the lieutenant.

"Well, it's nice to see the two happy at least. C'mon, let's head back to Soul Society," sighed Isane.

"So you can go through your plans on wooing a certain cowboy, captain," snickered Iemura.

Blushing and being completely off guard, Isane nearly fell off the roof the two soul reapers were standing on. Catching her balance, the silver haired woman immediately yelled her subordinate to shut up and follow her. However, that didn't stop Iemura from laughing at his captain's reaction but still followed back towards Soul Society.

Meanwhile, another pair of eyes was watching both the soul reapers and the new couple below. The eyes belonged to a man who had grown over the past decade, both physically and mentally. The man smiled at all four people before turning around and entering a shimmering green portal behind him. His black coat waved in the gentle breeze.

"Heh. 'Bout time the kid got some love. I wonder what Isane-chan has cooked up for me in my next visit?" laughed the mysterious figure.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!<p> 


End file.
